brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
7884 Batman's Buggy: The Escape of Mr. Freeze
Mr. Freeze |Price = |Ages = 5-10 |Released = May 2008 }} 7884 Batman's Buggy: The Escape of Mr. Freeze is a Batman themed set released in 2008. The complete set contains seventy-six pieces, thirty of which take up Mr. Freeze's cart, which includes a Freeze Ray, and two stolen Diamonds. Ten of the parts make up the minifigures. The remaining elements take up Batman's Buggy. The buggy contains a harpoon, while Mr. Freeze's vehicle contains a freeze gun and glass container to hold his stolen diamond. Description Unlike 7779 The Batman Dragster: Catwoman Pursuit, the pieces in this set are more evenly distributed throughout the two vehicles, meaning that they have a higher piece-count than Catwoman's motorcycle, but a lower one than the Dragster. Batman's Buggy is longer and thinner than his adversary's kart. It uses two different types of wheels with larger ones in the front, and smaller ones in the back. The back of the buggy has exposed exhaust pipes, that rest on top of a Bright Blue plate, which does not fit the buggy's colour scheme of Black with Bright Yellow accents. At the back of the buggy, there is a rudder shaped like a Bat's wing, and a Red/Yellow BIONICLE flame sword used to try and create the illusion Batman's travelling as high speeds. In the front, there's a harpoon gun mounted on top of the buggy's front. Turning the grapple gun supposedly steers the buggy as there is no other hint of a steering mechanism. 's Kart]]Mr. Freeze's Kart is only six studs long, and two studs wide (not counting the wheels and their protruding guards). All four of it's wheels are White and the same size. The wheel guards are two Medium Blue Part 41854 with a Medium Stone Grey raised grill plate in between. On the back of the Kart is a Transparent glass case holding a Transparent Light Blue diamond with an attached black hose, which connects the case to Mr. Freeze's ice gun and supposedly powers it. In the front of the Kart there is a 1x2 plate with a protruding bar and a 1x2 plate with a handle. In between the glass case and front, there is just enough room for Mr. Freeze to sit, but not enough for a steering mechanism. Background According to the LEGO.com description, Mr. Freeze used his Kart to steal a set of diamonds. In LEGO Batman: The Videogame Mr. Freeze's Kart was playable in LEGO Batman: The Videogame. It was able to freeze enemy vehicles (mostly Riddler Goon Vans) and destroy them with a second hit. It played no role in the storyline. 's Buggy was absent from the game. Notes * Batman was included with a special "The Dark Knight" body printing due to the fact "The Dark Knight" film came out in 2008, the same time this wave was in product form. Mr. Freeze played no part in the movie. LEGO's Description Minifigures Included Gallery 7884 Set.jpg 7884 Minifigures.jpg Pic99B803619622C8671812C29756848BBD.jpg 7884-2.png 7884-3.png External links Category:2008 sets Category:7000 sets Category:Batman